


the beginning of Choni

by SPI24



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 22:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPI24/pseuds/SPI24
Summary: Cheryl tells her hidden feelings about Toni.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the mistakes. English is not my main language.I will continue to write this story.

From the moment her brother died she was so last.Her mother become a prostitute and never care about her anyway. Her father was one of the most detested people in Riverdale. Her life was a total mess.  
She met Nick st clair and believed that her life will change for the better but all he wanted was to rape her.  
One day,Toni Topaz asked her out and took her to a movie and then they stayed together in the park and talked. Toni cared a lot about Cheryl.  
"I think that you are in a lot of pain,Cheryl. You reject everyone when they show you that they care about you"  
"You are right,Toni. My mother never cared about me. I was almost raped and nobody believed me because i'm the cold stupid bitch of this town..my father killed my brother Jay-Jay..and then commited suicide. So yes..I am in a lot of pain,but who cares? Nobody" she was crying very loudly  
"I do,Cheryl. you have gone through a lot of heavy things and yet you are still here with me.you are very strong ... you are a survivor" Toni was amazed by this beautiful girl.  
"I have to tell you something that I've been hiding for a very long time..I like you,Toni"  
"As a friend,right? I do to"  
"No..You don't understand. I'm bisexual..i wanted to tell you this for a long time but I was afraid I'll lose you"  
Cheryl Blossom likes girl? This is someting nobody saw coming. Toni liked her from the first day she saw her. That beautiful smile,that interesting atitude..but she had know idea Cheryl is bisexual..she was always with boys.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait.What?" Toni was in shock. The girl most of the boys want..likes her?  
"No one knows this about me. A long time ago..in junior high I had a best friend. Her name was Heather and I liked her a lot but when my mother find out I was no longer allowed to see with her. She was my first love and my mother destroyed everything.From that moment my mother hated me"  
"I'm really sorry,Cheryl. From now on you have me and I will not let anyone hurt you"At that moment she took her hand and time seems to have stopped.  
It was the first time anyone ever cared about her..she was so happy in those seconds that she could not say anything. All she did was looking into Toni's eyes.  
"You want to go to my house?I can not let you go back to your mom..it's not a good place for you"  
"With the greatest pleasure" Cheryl looked at her and smiled.  
Toni was with her motorcycle but she gave her helmet to the beautiful redhead next to her.  
"Hold on tight,baby"  
It was the first time Cheryl felt safe with anyone.

When they came home to Toni she took her in her arms and put her in bed  
"What are you doing?"Cheryl said laughing.  
"I treat you like you are a princess,beautiful..What else should I do?"   
"Kiss me"  
Toni thought she did not hear well.What you said?  
"Kiss me,Toni Topaz."  
At that moment Toni leaned toward her,smiled and kissed her with all the love she had accumulated for this awesome girl.Cheryl put her hand on Toni's neck while Toni was driving the kiss.She could no longer control herself and bite her lip as she tried to take off her shirt. Cheryl pulled back.  
"Oh God, I apologize...Are you okay? I shouldn't do this" Toni was feeling bad for doing this to Cheryl after she was almost raped by that stupid guy.  
"Do not apologize ... it's very nice..I'm afraid I do not know what to do"  
"Do what you feel. You can not do anything wrong,baby"  
The two had a great evening but what will happen when the others find out about their relationship?


End file.
